cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michelle Forbes
Michelle Forbes (1965 - ) Film Deaths *''Swimming with Sharks'' (The Boss; The Buddy Factor) (1994) [Dawn Lockard]: Shot in an unspecified way (scene cuts to dark as Frank shoots) by Frank Whaley (initially it appears Frank shoots Kevin Spacey, but it's later shown Frank had in fact shot Forbes and framed her for his crimes). (Thanks to Germboygel) *''Black Day Blue Night'' (1995) [Rinda Woolley]: Shot in the chest and stomach by J.T. Walsh. (Thanks to Blade) *''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 (2015)'' [Lt. Jackson]: Attacked by a group of genetically engineered monsters in underground tunnels. She is either mauled to death or dies when Jennifer Lawrence fires an explosive-tipped arrow at the monsters on top of her as mercy killing while destroying the creatures. TV Deaths *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Cause and Effect ''(1992) [Ensign Ro Laren]: Killed in an explosion (along with everybody else on board) when the Enterprise collides with Kelsey Grammer's ship; due to a time loop, this is repeated several times until Brent Spiner succeeds in preventing the collision. (Thanks to Neil) *''24: Day 2: 3:00 AM - 4:00 AM (2003)'' [Lynn Kresge]: Possibly fatally injured in a fall down a stairwell during a struggle with Gregory J. Barnett.; she is still alive when we last see her being taken away by paramedics, but the fact that she hasn't reappeared since then has led some viewers to speculate that she died off-screen after this episode. *'[[Battlestar Galactica (2004 series)|''Battlestar Galactica: Resurrection Ship Part 2 (2006]])' [''Admiral Helena Cain]: Shot to death (off-camera) by Tricia Helfer in Michelle's quarters. (Thanks to Bill and Neil) *''True Blood: Beyond Here Lies Nothin' (2009)'' [Maryann Forrester]: Gored in the chest by Sam Trammell's horns while Sam is in his bull form; Sam then changes back to his human form, tears out her heart and squeezed it hard and then she died. (Thanks to Mesmerizer) *''POWERS; F@*k the Big Chiller (2015); ''Girl/Janice: Murdered in an unknown manner shortly after the death of Eddie Izzard. Her body is seen when Sharlto Copley (along with Susan Hayward and Adam Godley investigate the scene. Video Game Deaths *''Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (2017)'' [Zofia Blazkowicz]: Is presumably killed off-screen by the Nazis after Glenn Morshower turns Michelle over to the Nazis some time prior to the events of the game. Noteworthy Connections Ex-Mrs. Ross Kettle''' ''' Gallery michelleforbespowers.png|Michelle Forbes in POWERS; F@*k the Big Chiller Maryanne1.jpg|Michelle Forbes in True Blood: Beyond Here Lies Nothin' Forbes, Michelle Forbes, Michelle Category:Brunettes Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:People who died in a Hunger Games film Category:Actors who died in Francis Lawrence Movies Category:People who died in the True Bloodverse Category:People who died in True Blood series Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:24 cast members Category:Lost cast members Category:Alias Cast Members Category:True Blood cast members Category:Prison Break Cast Members Category:Chicago Fire Cast Members Category:Hunger Games Cast Members Category:Homicide: Life on the Street cast members Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Video Game Stars